The Amalgam of Dick Grayson's Adventures as a Demigod
by DreamersMyth27
Summary: What would the world be like if Dick Grayson was a demigod? Who would be his godly parent? And more importantly, what kind of crazy adventures would he get caught up in? Well, look out; all those questions are going to be answered in this story. Updates are every other week and sometimes every week.
1. Back To Camp

**Tada! This is a multi-chapter story I'm writing for Geni Blaze. They're so fun to work with and I'm really glad they gave me this great idea. I'm not going to give too much away, because a lot will be revealed in the story. So enjoy!**

* * *

Dick Grayson was _not_ your normal person. For one thing, he was the vigilante, Nightwing. For another, he was the adopted ward of Bruce Wayne. Another was that he grew up in the circus. But perhaps the most unusual thing about him was that he wasn't a mortal.

Now, he wasn't a god or anything, don't get him wrong. He just wasn't fully human. It wasn't that strange though. You look at some of the things he could do and you'd know. Like wounds he miraculously healed within days of receiving them. Or his somehow magnetic charm. His ability to be completely graceful in the air. All of it pointed to him being something other than human.

He was good at hiding it though. A few extra bandages where he wasn't hurt there, a stumble there, all of it kept him hidden. It wasn't that he didn't trust Bruce or anything. It was just a secret. He had to hold off telling him for as long as possible.

It worked fairly well too. Bruce never wondered in all the time that Dick stayed with him and worked as Robin. And when Dick struck out on his own as Nightwing, he had more freedom again to be himself without hiding his other-ness.

After all, it wasn't right for a son of Aphrodite to hide himself, was it? He was made for the spotlight and attention to be on him. Sure, he could live without it, but being the fun person that everyone wanted to be friends with, the person who had a million friends, it was amazing. _Fun_.

Okay, so maybe you're confused. Let's start at the beginning.

Dick Grayson was the son of John Grayson and the goddess, Aphrodite. He was raised by John and Mary Grayson, who were, for all intents and purposes, his mom and dad. Aphrodite, who visited occasionally, was more like a cool aunt.

He had always known though, that she was his real mother and that Mary Grayson wasn't. John and Mary had met after he was born, and married after too. Even though she wasn't his blood, she loved him like a son.

He'd also always known that Aphrodite was his mom and who she was, though that was only because of an accident when he was three and he'd walked in on the three of them discussing monsters. He'd hid under his bed for hours after that, scared that monsters would come eat him.

From that time on, he spent a month at Camp Half-Blood every summer, until his parents fell, that was. After that he'd been too distracted by grief to attend, then too busy with being Robin. He hadn't actually had a chance to visit Camp Half-Blood until he was twenty-two, over thirteen years since he'd last been.

It was strange, to be standing on the edge about to enter after so long. He knew none of the people he knew from before except Chiron and Dionysus would be there. No one either lived long enough or stayed there long enough. Still, he wanted to check in.

When he walked past the border and saw a dragon tied to a tree that had _not_ been there last time he came protecting the golden fleece, he determined he'd missed some stuff. This was only confirmed moments later when someone held a sword to his throat and demanded to know who he was.

"Dick Grayson," he said quickly, though he wasn't too worried. "Son of Aphrodite."

Whoever was holding him let go and shoved him hard. He rubbed his throat and turned around. It was a girl, probably around sixteen or seventeen years old. She had short, mousy brown hair and a mean scowl.

"Come on, we're going to see if Chiron can vouch for you," she said, gesturing for him to follow her.

Dick did so happily, humming a little tune. In no time at all they arrived at the Big House. Sitting on the front porch was Dionysus, sipping a coke.

"Ah, too bad you didn't die after all these years, Rick Mayson," he said lazily.

Dick waved at him, grinning widely. "It's good to see you too, sir!"

He followed the mousy haired girl inside, and nearly jumped for joy when he saw Chiron, in his wheelchair disguise.

"Chiron," he said. "It's good to see you again!"

Chiron laughed. "Dick Grayson, it's you? Where have you been for so long?"

Dick shrugged. "It's kinda a long story."

Chiron waved the camper off. "It's fine, Clarisse, I know him. You're welcome to go back to patrol while I catch up with Mr. Grayson."

The girl, Clarisse, went off with a nod, leaving Dick alone with Chiron. They began to talk, and soon enough Dick had shared his story, minus a few important parts about Batman and Robin stuff.

In return, Chiron shared everything that had happened in the past thirteen years, including the result of the prophecy and the new prophecy, as well as Apollo being human and on his own quest. It had to be the craziest story Dick had ever heard, and he was Nightwing!

But this was only the beginning…


	2. The Dress Part 1

**Another chapter! This is pretty short, but I didn't have tons of time the last two weeks, so it was the most I could do. I like it a lot, though, so hopefully, you guys will too! Make sure to leave a review and tell me what you think. Anything you'd like to see as well in future chapters. I'm always open to new ideas!**

* * *

Now, normally Dick had standards. He wouldn't kill someone. He wouldn't hug the Joker. Most importantly, he wouldn't wear a dress. But, well… Lyla.

Lyla was eight and a daughter of Aphrodite. She was his littlest sister. He'd met her a few weeks ago. It wasn't that everyone else was mean to her, it was more that she was the youngest and she couldn't do as much as everyone else.

Lyla loved to design clothes. She was really good too, but no one wanted to wear anything she'd made. Hence why Dick was here, looking at her wide, tear-filled eyes. And he thought he was the one with the ultimate pout face, but Lyla was putting him to shame.

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll try it on."

Lyla squealed and held out the big, poofy, sparkly, pink ball gown out for him. Dick grabbed it gingerly and went to the bathroom. He slipped it over his shorts and t-shirt quickly and looked in the mirror. Surprisingly, it didn't look too bad on him. As long as a picture never ended up where Tim could find it, he was fine.

He left the bathroom. Lyla, upon seeing him, clapped her hands together and squealed again.

"You look perfect, Dickie!" she shouted. "Wait, let me get the other stuff."

Dick blanched. 'Other stuff'? What did she mean? He figured it out after she dove into her trunk and emerged with two dangerously high heels, a sparkly tiara, and long white gloves.

"Here you go," she said, shoving them into his hands. "That's the rest of it."

Dick sighed and put it on.

"Oh, it's perfect. Do you want to keep it? It can be yours," Lyla offered.

Dick almost said no, but her face! He just couldn't.

"Yeah, I'll keep it," he promised.

 _Two Weeks Later:_

"Dickface, why do you have a ball gown in your closet?" Jason asked. He almost sounded like he didn't want to know.

"Because it makes me look fabulous," Dick joked. "Why?"

"Well, it's just… you know what, never mind," Jason said, shaking his head. "Do you want me to stitch you up now that you're loopy on pain medication or do you want me to wait till you can feel pain again?"

"Um, option three," Dick said.

"So let you bleed out," Jason said dryly, throwing his helmet on Dick's couch. "Sounds good to me."

Still, even as he said it he grabbed the needle holder and the suture material to prepare it for stitching up the giant cut on Dick's thigh.

* * *

 **Yes, the ball gown will be appearing again. :)**


	3. Jason Part 1

**Sorry for the delay with this chapter everyone! I've kinda had an... _interesting_ week. T be honest, it's sucked. But live and let live, you know? Enjoy! Next chapter should be out in two weeks!**

* * *

" _Dick, there is a spider in my shoe._ "

"Jason," Dick groaned. "It's three in the morning and I'm in _Paris_. You're in Gotham. Kill it or something."

" _Dickhead, that spider is going to murder me in my sleep if you don't take care of it for me. I don't care where you are. Kill it now!"_ Jason barked over the phone.

"You live with an Amazonian and a Superman clone. Have them kill it. Or call Bruce. He'd be happy to take care of it," Dick sighed.

" _I don't think you understand the gravity of this situation,_ " Jason snapped. " _It has eight eyes and it's in my shoe! There's no time to call Bruce before it kills me!"_

"I'm in Paris!"

" _And the spider is the size of my thumb!_ " Jason screeched.

"You are being completely irrational," Dick snapped.

" _Dick, the spider is talking to me! How am I being irrational?_ "

Dick jolted up. " _What_?!"

" _I said the spider is talking to me! It's going on about my mom being responsible for it's mother being a spider. I'm going crazy right now!_ "

Dick fell back to the bed with a groan. "Fine. I'll be there in seven minutes."

 _Seven Minutes and a Deal With Literally Hades Later:_

"Where's the spider?" Dick asked, walking into Jason's ship above the city. "Actually, Jason, where are you?"

"I'm hiding," a muffled voice said from above him.

Dick looked up. "You know, there's more likely to be more spiders in the vents."

A thud later and Jason tumbled down, cursing.

"You're a Dickhead, Dickhead."

"I try my best," Dick drawled. "Now where's this talking spider?"

"My shoe," Jason said, staring at Dick like he was an idiot. "The left one right behind you."

Dick sighed and turned around. He looked carefully at Jason's shoe. Sure enough, there was a long, hairy leg sticking out of it. When Dick shook the shoe until the spider fell out, however, the spider didn't talk or anything. In fact, it was a normal house spider, if a bit large. Nothing mythological about it.

He quickly crushed it with Jason's shoe.

"It's dead. Now can I go back to Paris?"

"How did you get here so quick from Paris?"

"I made a deal with Hades."

"Fine, don't tell me," Jason scoffed.

"I did tell you though," Dick said, smirking.

"Jerk," Jason said. "Thanks for killing the spider."

"No problem. Just, next time, have your housemates do it or something. You had me scared when you said the spider talked."

"Why would that scare you? And I swear, it talked. It was going to eat me!"

"Sure, Jason, sure. Tell yourself that. I'm leaving," Dick said.

"Sure, whatever," Jason said, waving him off. "Bye. See you next time I'm arrested for killing someone."

Dick shook his head. "I don't doubt that, Jason."

 _Seven Minutes and Another Deal With Hades Later:_

"Hey, Chiron?" Dick asked over the phone. "How can you tell if someone's a Demigod?"

" _You could feed them a tiny crumb of ambrosia. It wouldn't be enough to hurt them, but if they don't have godly blood, it will give them a burning sensation in their mouths, like they've eaten a pepper,"_ Chiron suggested.

"Thanks, Chiron. I'll do that," Dick said.


	4. Tim Part 1

**So, here's the next chapter. I like it a lot. Tim just cracks me up. Anyway, I wanted to ask everyone who reads what they think I should do in later chapters? Anything you guys wanna see? I have a lot of ideas already, but anything more is always appreciated. It helps me get my creativity going. :)**

* * *

"Dick, have you seen my coffee mug?" Tim asked. "I finally found my scone, but now the coffee is missing."

Dick looked up from his book. "No? Where did you set it."

"On the counter. It was in my Superman mug. You know, the one Bruce hates," Tim added, somewhat smug sounding.

Dick shook his head. "Nope, don't know. Hey, how did you get in my apartment? Actually, when did you get in my apartment? Don't you live in Gotham?"

"Your point is?" Tim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This is Bludhaven."

Tim shrugged. "You buy the good coffee. Bruce doesn't. Which is dumb; it's not like it's too expensive for him."

"How long have you been coming here and drinking my coffee?" Dick asked.

Tim shrugged again. "A few months. I say hi to you every morning. We talk about cases."

"Not ringing a bell," Dick said. "Sorry."

"S'okay," Tim said. "I mean, you're always tired in the morning. How late do you stay out anyway?"

Dick thought to the fight he'd had with a cyclops convinced to make a late-night snack out of him and the hours it had taken to kill the guy. And a similar fight the night before. And the night before that. And pretty much every night for a few months.

"Um, not that late?"

"Is that a question?" Tim asked. "Nevermind. I need to find my coffee… wait, you have my mug in your hand."

"Oh, I guess I do. Sorry, Tim. You can use one of my other mugs," he offered.

"No way," Tim scoffed. "That's _my_ mug. I'll just steal it back from you."

And then Tim reached over, grabbed the mug, and before Dick could do anything, Tim drank it all in one gulp.

Dick froze. He put a piece of ambrosia in the coffee to help with the aches he still had from the night before, as was common for him to do every morning. But Tim would burn up. And there was nothing Dick could do.

"Tim!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing!?"

"Drinking my coffee," Tim said. "What does it look like. Man, this is why your coffee is the best. I don't know what you do when you prepare it, but it's always so refreshing."

How long exactly had Tim been stealing Dick's ambrosia-laced coffee without him noticing?

"Do you always drink my coffee after I make it?" he asked weakly.

Tim shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much. You always make yourself another cup."

He could have killed his brother. But… Tim wasn't dead. In fact, he was very much alive after drinking ambrosia every morning for a few months. Which could only mean one thing; Tim was a demigod.

And he thought he was done after Jason. That had been a real _mess_. Explaining the god's existence to Jason had been hard enough when his brother already didn't believe him on a lot of things.

He was going to have to repeat the whole process with Tim, which would suck more because Tim was an atheist. How would that conversation even go?

'Hey, Tim, by the way, the gods exist.'

'I'm sorry, what are you talking about?'

'The gods,' Dick would say. 'They exist. And you're the son of one because you drank my coffee laced with something that will burn you up into ashes if you're a mortal.'

'Haha, good joke, Dick.'

Yeah, it would all go over _real_ well. Perfect. Man, Dick hated his life sometimes.

"Dick, are you alright?" Tim asked innocently as if he didn't know Dick's whole world was crumbling before his eyes.

"I think I need to lay down," Dick said faintly. "Tim, just… just go to work or whatever."

Tim nodded, looking somewhere between amused and worried. "Sure, no problem. Do you need anything?"

"A god," Dick muttered.

"What was that?" Tim asked.

"Nothing," Dick said, waving him off. "Never mind. Just… goodbye."

"Okay," Tim said slowly. "See you later." Dick heard Tim say: "Weirdo," under his breath.

Oh, gods. Dick didn't deserve to deal with this. Who would Tim's godly parent even be? Was it his mom or his dad who'd had a kid with a god? Well, probably Tim's mom, if Dick was honest with himself. His dad didn't seem like the type of person who cheats on his wife. He also didn't seem like the type of person who'd be as attached to Tim as he was if he didn't think Tim was his son. So, Tim's mom was his human parent. That didn't really narrow anything down though. Gods.

Tim literally could have been the child of any god or goddess. Well, actually, Dick would have to take away Iris. Tim was as different from Iris as he could have been. He was the opposite of a rainbow. Personality and style-wise.

What was Dick going to do?


	5. Dyslexia Differences (Bratty Brothers)

**I am so so sorry for how long this took. And majorly bummed out. Real Life has kinda been insane lately. No excuse, but it's all I got. Hopefully, I can get back on a schedule of posting a chapter of this about once a month. Anywho, enjoy! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

 _Years Earlier During Jason's Time As Robin_

"Hey, Dickface."

Dick sighed deeply without looking up. Joy. The one time he decided to come back to the Manor to pick up some of his things his replacement was here.

"Jason," he greeted coolly. "How are you today?"

"Pretty good," Jason said cheerily. "I just finished my homework for the night."

"And you're not out with Bruce?"

"Nah," Jason said. "I didn't wanna make him wait in case it took longer than I thought it would. Plus it's nice taking a night off here and there, you know, to just relax and make sure I don't fall behind in school."

No, actually, Dick didn't know what Jason meant. He'd always gone out as Robin barring serious injury or grounding, and even then he'd still done it half the time. Of course. Bruce _would_ find the one kid who'd rather be home reading a book that out making sure he didn't get himself killed.

"You haven't gone into my room, have you?"

Jason scoffed at that. "Why would I? You don't have anything interesting to read, I bet. Bruce says you have dyslexia. That's the thing where the words and letters on a page get all messed up."

"That doesn't mean I don't have books," Dick snapped, knowing full well he barely had any books in his room. Though that had less to do with his dyslexia and more to do with the fact that he'd rather be outside and moving than sitting still. "It just means it's a little harder for me to read them quickly."

"I wasn't trying to be rude," Jason grumbled. "Bruce also said you've never been a big reader. That was mostly it. I only found out about the dyslexia thing recently because I have it, but with numbers, you know?"

"Really now?" Dick asked, slightly skeptical. Now, what were the chances of that? Had Bruce just happened to find another demi-god to be his _sidekick_?

"Yes, really," Jason snapped. "Math's the only subject I ever have trouble with. But I'm still pretty good at it."

"I was a mathlete," Dick offered. "If you ever need help with anything…"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I mean, no offense, but this is the second time I've seen you in a year. I doubt you'd come around more just to help me. You seem pretty pissed off at B."

Dick felt himself bristle, but to be fair, Jason was probably right. Dick mentally crossed off the kid being a demi-god though. No way he would be this mouthy, have lived on the streets, and still be alive. That would almost be crazier than a prophecy kid showing up anytime soon.

"Whatever, kid. Listen, if you even need a break from Bruce, feel free to stop by Titans Tower," Dick said, much more sincerely than anything else he'd said. He even smiled at the kid. "He can be pretty tough. Being able to get away is a necessity."

"Thanks, man," Jason said. "That means a ton. Believe me, I know what you mean."


	6. Tim Part 2

**Not as long as I'd like, but eh. I've been crazy busy IRL, so I honestly haven't written more than a few hundred words in the past two-ish weeks, which kinda sucks, but oh well. Things will eventually calm down and I'll stop working overtime eventually. :)**

* * *

So. Tim was a demigod. But whose kid was he? And did he have any idea that he was? Probably not, to be honest. Tim didn't have any of the classic signs most demigods had. He didn't seem to attract monsters. He wasn't dyslexic. He didn't have ADHD.

What was the connection? Did Tim suspect that one of his parents wasn't his parent? Tim was sharp as a tack, there was no way he could have missed it.

What was the missing piece? What was Dick missing?

"Hey, Tim," Dick called. "Where's your family from?"

Tim looked up from his laptop and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Just curious," Dick lied. "My little cousin-"

"You have a cousin?"

"Distant cousin, and not the point. She was wondering about genetics. She's at that age and has been reading a lot of stories about those Ancestry DNA test. Anyway, she was curious, so I told her and that got me thinking about you guys."

"And our genetic makeup?" Tim asked dryly.

"Pretty much," Dick agreed, grinning.

"Well, my mom was half Italian, a quarter French, and a quarter Vietnamese. Dad was mostly German, I'm not sure of the exact numbers, but he also had a little bit of Iberian. So that makes me a quarter Italian, an either French and Vietnamese and then probably 37% German and about 13% Iberian, but my dad's numbers may be off by a bit."

So Tim didn't know one of his parents wasn't his parent. A biological parent, at least.

How the heck was Dick going to explain to Tim that he was half god? How Would he take it?

Probably like he took his coffee, to be honest, straight black, so right to the point. He'd probably process, grimace for a few seconds, and then move on.

And when he found out Dick knew about a whole world… gods, Dick was so dead. Thanks, Zeus, he really needed more to deal with. At least he could kidnap Jason and have him help explain everything, after all, Jason was a demigod.

Then again, maybe having Jason help wouldn't actually help. His experiences wouldn't exactly translate very well to Tim. Gods, this was a problem for another day and a much, much more awake Dick.


End file.
